greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freiheit (Teil 2)
Freiheit (Teil 2) 'ist die siebzehnte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Alex bringt die verletzte Rebecca ins "Seattle Grace" und kümmert sich dort persönlich um sie. Nachdem er sie versorgt hat, möchte er sie wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, doch Izzie ist der Meinung, dass Rebecca dringend ein psychiatrisches Konsil benötigt. Alex lässt sich dies nicht bieten und beschimpft Izzie aufs Übelste. Diese bittet ihre Vorgesetzte Dr. Bailey um Hilfe, doch Miranda ist der Meinung, dass Izzie diese Aufgabe allein meistern muss. Izzie veranlasst daraufhin ein psychiatrisches Konsul für Rebecca und gibt Alex zu verstehen, dass sie die Polizei rufen wird, wenn er Rebecca gegen ihren Willen mit nach Hause nimmt. Alex gesteht Izzie schließlich, dass er das alles schon einmal durchgemacht hat: Als kleiner Junge hat er sich aufopferungsvoll um seine Mutter gekümmert. Nachdem Alex herausgefunden hat, dass Rebecca bereits vor zwei Monaten von ihrem Ehemann verlassen wurde und sie offensichtlich am Borderline-Syndrom leidet, erklärt er sich bereit, dass Rebecca in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen wird, da er ihr nicht mehr helfen kann. Obwohl ihre Eltern dagegen sind, möchte sich Beth unbedingt von Derek und Meredith operieren lassen, da sie der Meinung ist, dass sie so oder so sterben wird. Doch auch Derek hat Vorbehalte, da er nicht noch mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben möchte. Er sagt Meredith ins Gesicht, dass er die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr beenden und nie mehr mit ihr sprechen werde, falls Beth stirbt. Rose wird indessen stutzig, als der melancholische Derek kurz vor Beths OP verlauten lässt, dass er Meredith am laufenden Band enttäuscht. Obwohl Beth den Eingriff überlebt, bessert sich Dereks Laune zunächst nicht. Unterdessen wird Meredith durch die von Rebecca verursachten Blutspritzer auf dem Küchenboden an die Selbstmordversuche ihrer Mutter erinnert. Später konfrontiert sie Richard mit den Selbstmordversuchen, die ihre Mutter unternahm, nachdem Richard sie verlassen hatte. Richard zeigt sich bestürzt, da er davon bislang keine Ahnung hatte. Doch Meredith erkennt schließlich, dass ihre Mutter sich nicht wirklich umbringen wollte – immerhin war sie eine Chirurgin und hätte sich auf eine effektivere Art und Weise töten können. Während die Ärzte weiterhin um das Leben des in Zement eingeschlossenen Andrew kämpfen, findet Callie heraus, dass Lola mehr für Andrew empfindet, als sie sich und ihren Freunden gegenüber eingestehen möchte. Lola ist jedoch zu feige, Andrews Hand während der OP zu halten. Callie ist sich sicher, dass Lola diese Entscheidung später bereuen wird. Nachdem die Ärzte das letzte Stück Zement von seinem Körper entfernt haben, verliert Andrew das Bewusstsein und wird sofort in den OP gebracht. Als Andrews Herz während des Eingriffes versagt, möchte Cristina einen riskanten Schnitt durchführen, den sie zuvor schon an Burkes Seite geübt hat. Richard lässt sie gewähren, was Erica aus der Fassung bringt. Später spricht Richard Erica auf ihr Verhalten an und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie lernen muss, eine bessere Lehrerin für die ihr unterstellten Ärzte zu werden. Andrew hat die OP gut überstanden und Lola ringt sich nach einem weiterem Gespräch mit Callie dazu durch, ihn an seinem Krankenbett zu besuchen. Die Tatsache, dass er die Abschlussprüfung nur aufgrund eines fehlenden Punktes nicht bestanden hat, nagt weiterhin an George, und es bestätigt ihn in seiner Annahme, dass er ein Versager ist. Lexie schafft es auf ihre Weise, ihn aufzumuntern und ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Als sich George bei Richard über die ihm aufgetragenen Arbeiten beschwert, die deutlich unter seinem Niveau liegen, und äußert, wie sehr er sich eine zweite Chance wünscht, stimmt Richard zu, dass George den Abschlusstest wiederholen darf. Überglücklich kehrt George am Abend nach Hause zurück und bedankt sich bei Lexie mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Anschließend wird deutlich, dass Lexie offenbar mehr für George empfindet. Unterdessen überträgt Miranda Izzie die Leitung der Wohlfahrtsstation, da sie erkannt hat, dass sie einige Dinge hinter sich lassen muss. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sich Izzie inzwischen zu einer wundervollen Ärztin entwickelt hat. Mark bemerkt, dass sich Callie offensichtlich in Erica verliebt hat, und ermutigt sie dazu, einen Schritt auf Erica zuzugehen. Am Abend kommt es zwischen den beiden Frauen schließlich zu einem ersten, richtigen Kuss, der von Mark beobachtet wird. Währenddessen kommt es auch zwischen Richard und Adele zu einer längst überfälligen Versöhnung. Izzie versucht den in Tränen aufgelösten Alex zu trösten. Dieser beginnt sie zu küssen und bittet sie verzweifelt, die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Obwohl sie zunächst dagegen ist, lässt Izzie es geschehen. Nachdem sie festgestellt hat, dass Beth's Tumor geschrumpft ist, will Meredith Derek unbedingt die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Zur selben Zeit begibt sich auch Derek auf die Suche nach seiner Angebeteten, doch die beiden können einander nicht finden. Bei Dereks Wohnwagen treffen die beiden schließlich aufeinander. Meredith hat in der Zwischenzeit den Grundriss ihres geplanten Hauses mit Teelichtern nachgezeichnet und redet sich ihren gesamten Frust von der Seele. Um ihren Redefluss zu stoppen, küsst Derek sie leidenschaftlich. Anschließend bittet er sie, an diesem Ort auf ihn zu warten, da er dringend mit Rose reden und sein Gewissen bereinigen muss. Während er weggeht, schaut Meredith ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Amy Madigan als Dr. Katharine Wyatt * Elizabeth Reaser als Rebecca Pope * Lauren Stamile als Schwester Rose * John Cothran als Ken Monroe * James Immekus als Andrew Langston * Kathryn Meisle als Liz Monroe * John Cothran als Ken Monroe * Jana Kramer als Lola * Loretta Devine als Adele Webber * Jurnee Smollett als Beth Monroe Co-Stars * Stephen Bishop als Feuerwehrmann * Sterling Knight als Kip * Jerry Zatarain, Jr. als David * Christian Alexander als Will Musik *'The Cure for Pain von'' Jon Foreman'' *'Hometown Glory' von Adele *'Quest' von Bryn Christopher *'Keep Me Warm' von'' Ida Maria'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Freedom (2) ''bezieht sich auf den Song ''Freedom ''von ''The Isley Brothers. Intro/Outro In dieser Episode gibt es weder einen Anfangs- noch einen Endmonolog. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode